The invention relates to a process for diagnosing circulation (cerebrovascular) disorders, in order to recognize vascular diseases at the possible earliest time and makes the screening of cerebrovascular affectedness and threatenedness possible. The invention relates also to the equipment for effectuating the process.
Among the cases of death, the diseases of heart, circulation and vascular system take worldwide a leading place. Thus, their healing has a prominent importance and the medicine makes strong efforts for the improvement of treatment and effective prevention. The precondition of an efficient healing and well-timed intervention is the comprehensive and good diagnostic work.
According to the present practice of medical diagnostics various electrodiagnostical examinations are successively carried out for exploration of cerebrovascular disorders on the basis of complaints of the patient. Such examinations are e.g.: ECG (electrocardiography), EEG (electroencephalography) as well as the measurement of pulse wave. From the analogue signals obtained from these examinations, the neurologist physician states a diagnosis or affords an information of diagnostical value.
On examination of the vascular system diseases diagnostical curves are taken up (plotted), usually by the means of an instrument working on the basis of Doppler effect.
The greatest drawback of the present investigating methods is that the separate examinations are carried out separately in space and in time usually by not the same neurologist, physician since internists, cardiologists, specialists of the heart and vascular system, angiologists and the like work separately and the data taken up successively--and not simultaneously--do not provide an information of satisfying accuracy from the status of the person examined. The data recorded in time points differing from another do not permit to obtain finer, more graded information, which can be concluded from connections between the separated parameters; or to accomplish the most effective preventive and complex measures to be done on the basis thereof. Of course, the present methods of examination have also the drawback that the patient has to visit the various diagnostic sections (departments) for the informations needed to the differential diagnostics which can be received in several cases only in a troublesome and complicated manner. A further disadvantage of the present diagnostical examination methods is that they (including the Doppler effect) are unuseful to state (detect) the arteriosclerosis in its quite advanced phase.